landofavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cult of Shor'ok
A Cult Composed of Largely Zealot like Lizardfolk, primarily operating in the vicinity of the Red Marsh. The Cult of Shor'ok The current Cult of Shor'ak traces its origins to about the middle of the Idian Red Marsh Camapign. The Red Marsh Campaign being an attempt at colonization that was not well received by the local Lizardfolk family groups. While some of the groups fought back to defend themselves or their territory, Those same groups ceased their hostilies when Idia abandoned the settlement. But then on the other hand, There was the Cult of Skor'ak. At the start of the Idian colonization attempt, the Cult's ranks consisted of Lizardfolk's pledging themselves to ancient and forgotten dark gods. In a rare instance they would prey upon travelers or explorers, taking them to be sacrificed to their gods. But the Idian occupation was an event that served to radicalize their ranks. These Red Hued Lizardfolk turned vicious, taking to ornamenting their foreheads in blue inks derived from local plants. A crescent moon like shape atop their head is a common identifier of their ilk. But, they also began to do something that most Lizardfolk did not do. Wearing and using the weapons and armor of the outsiders. In the course of the Red Marsh Campaign they stole shipments of armor, stole from the dead, and ultimately when the Idian's departed, took whatever was left behind. Commonly the Cultists will be seen wearing Chainmail, pristine for freshly acquired sets and rusted for the older original Idian gear. Their stolen weapons are worn, rusted, and often modifed with various ornamentation. One account from a survivor of an ambush claims that one of them had driven a human's skull down the length of the blade, until it all but replaced the hilt in function. The Shor'ak cultists hold no liking for any race not of the Marshes. Travelers are at a constant risk of ambush and assault from the trees, the foliage, and even underground. They are not beyond laying outright traps, assaulting a Caravan just to lure in a group of soldiers to investigate. No being is safe from their fury. Scattered reports speak of them being seen outside of the Marsh, attempting to sabotage and raid small villages. One detail of great concern for the Knights of the Realm and the Avalonian militaries comes from an account from surviving members of exploratory party of Soldiers and a mercenary. An account that speaks of a massive beast that the Lizardfolk road atop of as a veritable Siege engine. An animal that was like a dragon, though it's body was squat and much bulkier. With legs like tree trunks, claw tipped feet that could crush a man underfoot. A neck that was extremely short and well muscled, to support a head that boasted a great shield. To top off the beast, a number of long and razor sharp horns, One from the tip of its beaked nose, Two more from it's head, and a number that curve off of it's shield.